Happy it Happened
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: Nate and Mitchie are still best friends after Camp Rock, but Nate hates the fact that she found out his true feelings from a diary. What will happen in the end? A simple one shot.


**A/N: ****I kind of got this idea in my head for some reason but I decided I had to write it! For a while I have liked the thought of Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato together, but I know that nothing will probably happen between them now. I think that Nick cares the most about Demi with this whole rehab thing, since he left her a shout out on Twitter AND possibly a shout out in one of the Jonas Brothers' concerts, so yeah.**

**Anyway, this is basically a little one-shot of the two. This story will be placed in the category 'Camp Rock', even though this isn't anything to do with the movie, I'm just using their characters. But I figured that because they're both in that movie it would be close enough. I also think that they may have some feelings for each other, who knows? 'Stop The World', the song they both wrote really made me think ;)**

**By the way, don't panic... if you are reading 'Demi Lovato's Diary' Truth', I will be continuing it. If you could give me some ideas, which would be awesome (: Thanks.

* * *

**

_Happy it Happened_

It was near to Christmas; Nate Grey sat longingly on the park bench, hoping no one would find him there. He was wearing black sunglasses and a brown leather hat to disguise him. It was starting to get dark and Nate felt humiliated. He checked his watch; it was 6:17pm. He was kind of glad he was off for a little bit from doing concerts with his brothers. He loved his fans, but was exhausted from last night.

Anyway, so you want to know why he felt humiliated. Because the girl he was falling head over heels for found out his feelings today. You want to know how? His diary, that's how. He left it stupidly on the open coffee table in the lounge of his apartment, clearly where Mitchie could see.

"_Ugh! Why was I so stupid? Why did I leave my diary when she could instantly pick it up? This is just great; I've probably most definitely wrecked the friendship that I and Mitchie have. I hated seeing that shock in her eyes when she confronted me of it. Obviously she only sees us as best friends, but now... that will be all gone."_

The park seemed a lonely place; Nate was beginning to get cold. He buttoned up his cotton jacket, feeling the whoosh of the wind blast past him. He began to shiver, attempting to keep all his thoughts away from Demi. But it just didn't work. Of course it wouldn't, he was simply in love with her.

The trees made creaking noises, the leaves and branches swinging back and forth. Nate was glad he had a scarf and gloves; otherwise he would be colder than he was. Still, it didn't make a huge difference. Nate also noticed the fog, the noises of the cars driving by droning out silence. Even so, everything seemed like the world had come to standstill, although he still heard general sounds in the city.

Nate was used to New York; it never seemed to be a place that switched off. New York would be alive for 24 hours on no end; lights still kept on... people still awake, parties still going. But since it was near to Christmas, there was always a huge festive tree placed in the centre of New York City. Nate stared at the ground, trying so hard not to shed a tear. He hated how things changed so quickly; how his feelings were so much more difficult to hide, knowing that if he ever saw the future, knowing that Mitchie wasn't his... his heart would break into pieces instantly.

But either way, he was sure it would break... maybe it already has. Because he was in denial, denial of thinking that he had any chance of being more than friends with Mitchie, it just wasn't how it was meant to be... well that's what he thought. He had no idea that Mitchie felt the same, feeling as if he didn't love her either, that they were only best friends.

Neither of them saw it, which was the problem.

Mitchie sighed, laying the diary on her lap. She carefully looked it page by page. _"I cannot believe I never knew, so he really loves me? Surely this can't be right? But then why would he write it down in his diary? All this questions need answering, I need Nate. I love him so much; I need to run after him."_

Mitchie slammed the diary back onto the coffee table and ran outside of Nate's apartment, racing off to find him. But she didn't realise that she left the door open. _"Oh wait! I left the door open..." _She whooshed back to grab the spare key off the kitchen desk and shut the front door loudly behind her, rushing to where ever Nate maybe. _"Where on earth could he be? Oh gosh Nate, I just hope that your okay... please be somewhere I can find you..." _

Mitchie desperately attempted to run down the flight of stairs; but sadly failed when it was too difficult to run in her high heels and tripped on one step and came crashing down onto the ground floor. She landed on her head hard, but luckily was okay. It was only about 8 steps so she didn't black out. _"Agh, that hurts. I don't think I should wear these heels anymore. They're not cutting it for me. I don't wear them often though, only for special occasions... like tonight. I better take them off."_

A 19 year old looking guy noticed Mitchie's fall and rushed to her. "Hey there... are you alright?" Mitchie looked up at the man standing over her. She slowly began to get up, almost tripping again in the process. Luckily the man grabbed onto her before she fell over. She looked up at him again and smiled shyly, "Thanks." He smiled at her and Mitchie finally got up with the guy's help.

He looked her reassuringly, "Are you okay now? You looked like you took a bit of a fall." Mitchie rubbed the back of her head and gently smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you very much for picking me up." The guy smiled back at her again and then narrowed her curiously, Mitchie frowned, "Hey, you're Mitchie Torres aren't you?"

Mitchie nodded, giving him a curious smile. "Yeah... I am." He nodded back, "Remember me? It's Sander." Mitchie frowned for a second, "Sander? Erm..." Sander smiled, "Oh come on! You know, Camp Rock? Remember? 2 years ago?" Mitchie clicked her fingers and pointed at him, "Yes of course! Sander! It's good to see you!" She beamed and pulled him into a hug. Sander placed his hands round her back, patting her as a simple gesture. _"It makes sense now, his dark skin and face did seem familiar."_

They let go and both smiled, happy to have bumped into one another. "So, Mitch... how is ya?" Mitchie nodded, gently grinned, "Great my dude, how's about you?" Sander chuckled, Mitchie then followed. "Oh I'm pretty awesome actually, how's life been for my chick?" Mitchie sighed a little, "Complicated." Sander looked her curiously, "Oh... how so?"

Mitchie shrugged, "Well, it's a long story." Sander twitched his mouth, "Hmm right. But things must be great that you're kind of famous now, right?" Sander playfully punched Mitchie's arm. Mitchie spread a light smile, "Yeah I guess, I just a lot on my mind." Sander nodded, "Ahhh right, you and Nate?" Mitchie frowned, "What do you mean?" Sander rolled his eyes, "Oh come on... I knew about the chemistry between you two back at camp... Shane told me a few things too."

Mitchie fake laughed, "Yeah right! There's nothing going on Sander!" Sander gave her a knowing look, "You sure about that Mitch?" Mitchie sighed and crossed her arms, "Well... fine, maybe your right." She looked down feeling a little flustered, frustrated and confused with the whole connection between her and Nate. It's like it took her forever to realise what was right in front of her. But then things got even more complicate when she really realised how she felt for him.

"Hey... don't be sad, where is he now? I was actually coming down here to see Shane... but I noticed he wasn't in, nor was Nate." Mitchie paced a little, thinking hard of where he could be. "Hmm, I'm not sure to be honest." Sander then lightly touched Mitchie's shoulder, "Do you want me to help find Nate?"

Mitchie turned back round to face the dark skinned boy and nodded, "Yeah actually, I think that..." Then she gasped and realised where he could be. "Oh my gosh, I know where he would be!" Then Sander's eyes widened, "Where?" Demi's eyes lightened up, "Central Park of course, I must go after him!" She turned to run but then Sander stopped her, "I would go back and change your shoes and put on a disguise first."

Then Sander shook her finger up, realising that would be best. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

She went to the stairs fair quickly and thanked Sander, sending her goodbyes. Sander waved to her and walked out of the apartment building. Luckily it didn't take her too long and she attempted to slowly jog back to the door and unlock it with the silver key in her hand. She found her stuff on the couch where she left it, since she had stayed the night at Nate and Shane's. Shane had gone out with Jason to the movies. Mitchie figured they must have been bored and decided to do something.

So Mitchie quickly grabbed a pair of socks from her backpack and her trainers from underneath the coffee table. She sat down and slipped off her heels, pulling up the grey socks on from her hand onto each foot. Then she placed her trainers on and did up the laces. As soon as she had done that, she got a beanie hat from her backpack and a long silk scarf to wrap around her mouth and neck.

She then found a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses in her backpack. It was dark and she figured it was less likely for people to spot her, but she took them just in case. She then dashed out the door again, shutting it behind her once again.

She then decided to run and head outside the doors, heading to the park, to be exact Central Park.

Mitchie didn't care about the coldness flowing past her; she didn't care that she may have looked like an idiot, all she cared about was getting as fast as she could to Nate, before something else bad happened. Still, running didn't help that the scarf kept falling down her, revealing her mouth. As she ran, she attempted to keep it up.

Mitchie then began to notice people pointing at her, _"Uh oh, I think people are recognising me, I can't let them know who I am right now..." _Mitchie was kind of famous now; she brought out her first album a couple months ago. Things had been great for her ever since Camp Rock.

Nate was now pacing by the bench now; debating if he should stay where he was until someone he knew found him or run back to Mitchie. He knew that even though she may not feel the same, she was probably looking for him. He then figured he's also probably made it obvious where he'd be, since Mitchie always knew that when he needed time to think, he would end up here in Central Park.

But Nate also wondered why she didn't go after him straight away? I mean, isn't that what you normally do? Maybe that's just the movies. Unfortunately, what was happening now was not like when a girl finds the man she loves and they reunite and kiss right in the moment, no... Those thoughts were sadly only in Nate's head. He still had hope though; hope that it really would happen.

But that was when he heard something, something very faint. Maybe it was just his imagination, he wasn't actually sure. But then the noise became louder, Nate realising that it was a voice, but still too quiet to hear. So he kept his puzzled look upon his face, looking left and right to see where it was coming from.

The volume of the voice began to rise; coming from the left hand side of where Nate was standing. He turned to left and saw a figure jogging towards him, it looked like a girl. Suddenly she was only 8 feet apart, and that's when Nate realised that it was a very familiar looking girl. It was Mitchie herself.

Nate exclaimed, "Mitchie!" Mitchie smiled with relief, "Thank goodness it is you!" She carried walking towards until she was close enough to give him a big bear hug. Nate was reluctant, but smiled weakly and hugged her back. They both let go slowly, still holding hands. Nate looked deep into Mitchie's hazelnut brown irises; Mitchie looked back in Nate's dark chocolate ones.

They both said each other's names in unison. They chuckled and finally realised their hands were still intertwined. They awkwardly let go and looked down to the ground in shyness.

"So..." Nate said, scratching his head, still looking down. Mitchie sighed, "Yeah, so..." She too was looking down. After all this, it seemed neither them could get out what they wanted to say. Nate broke the awkwardness and said, "Come on Mitchie, I think we both know we need to talk..." Mitchie looked up at Nate and nodded, "Yeah, your right, it's just..." Nate finished her sentence, "...hard."

Mitchie nodded again and Nate took Mitchie's hands in his again and led her down to the bench. He then took off his sunglasses, as did Mitchie. "Okay Mitch, this isn't going to be easy for me to say... but I am so sorry about the diary thing, I didn't mean..." Mitchie smiled, "Why are you saying sorry?" Nate looked into Mitchie's eye apologetically, "Because Mitchie, what was written inside of it has probably ruined our friendship, things will always be awkward between us now."

Mitchie chuckled, "No silly... why would it do that?" Nate shrugged, "Because I wrote down my heart and soul out on to the paper?" Mitchie blushed, squeezing his hands with her own. She whispered huskily, "Oh Nate, you are so, so sweet... I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you by my side..." Her head was barely 2 inches away from Nate's, they were practically touching each other's foreheads.

Mitchie was sliding her fingers across Nate's face, while her other hand touching his neck. They moved in slowly but surely, Nate had his right hand fiddling with Mitchie's hair and his left hand on her waist. Gradually, Nate and Mitchie gently pressed each other's lips together, Nate closed his eyes and Mitchie fluttered hers closed. Out of nowhere, sparks where felt through each other's touch.

They gently and casually deepened the kiss, Nate softly slithered his hand up Mitchie's back as Mitchie caressed his neck with her left hand. _"Wow, I could easily do this all day; Nate's touch is so soft; he really makes me feel like I'm in heaven... I'm so glad that we can be together now." _

"_Oh Mitchie... you really will be the death of me one day, you really don't know what you do too me..."_

Nate licked the bottom of Mitchie's lip; she let entrance of his tongue. They were practically making out now, their minds drifted away from the world, enjoying the moment. Mitchie let a slight moan slip from her mouth, as they gave teasing kisses to each other, slowly letting go for air. Nate was sure he was grinning like an idiot by now as they stopped to look at each other.

They were both smiling, staring at one another with pure love. Right then, Nate and Mitchie knew that they were going to enjoy this year's Christmas, happily together. They both stood up together, making they didn't lose contact of their eyes, one hand in another. Nate whispered in Mitchie's ear, "You're beautiful Mitch, don't ever change who you are..."

Mitchie giggled and placed a peck on Nate's forehead and they began walking back into the middle of the city that never sleeps.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Do you prefer Jemi? Well too bad, I'm a Nick and Demi shipper :D But, Sonny and Chad are an exception, but they're only characters, while Nick and Demi are real people. I know I used their character names from Camp Rock, but I love Nemi :) By the way, I'm curious why Americans call it 'making out'? Yeah I know I used it, but I figured if I used 'snogging', some of you might not understand what I'm talking about. If I'm honest, I don't know why us English call it 'snogging' either! Ha-ha. Anyway, please review! **

**Loony-Loonz**


End file.
